I'm Just a Normal Girl1You Can Do Better Than Me
by xEvilxFrightsx
Summary: Amy is just a normal girl... Well, until she is washed down the river of life... Litterally... Come and see what happens when she gets saved by one of the guys she hates. Will she have change her name so no one gets suppisious? Come and fine out now!


_A girl was washed down a fast current, as she let out gurgled screams for help. She waved her arms around trying to keep above water and her legs kicked voilently. She let out on last cry, when she slammed against a boulder. Her body shut down as she was pulled down the rest of the river._

**Disclamer - As much as I wish I did... I don't own Naruto. **

**I hope you guys can review for me. I know the plot isn't that good, but I hope it gets better. I'm sorry if I don't reply to any reviews. I do hope that I can get at least three reviews before continuing. Then again, I can always make do with one. Well, on to the story!**

I shot up, drenched with a cold sweat. Questions littered my mind as I searched for an answer. What did this dream mean? Why did it keep repeating? Was something going to happen? Was it going to be bad? Was going to be good?

I shook my head and got out of bed. I shakily made my way over to the sink and splashed cool water on my face. I let out a long sigh and wiped off the excess water. I poked her head back out, looking at my alarm clock. _7:01 p.m._

I gawked at the clock. No way! It couldn't be that late! I was just taking a nap! I rushed over to the T.V. and switched on the power. I let out the breath in my throaght as Naruto took over the screen. I sat down slowly on my bed and watched as the rerun began.

'_I almost missed it_,' I thought.

"Oh, why are the guys _so_ hot? I can't choose! Then again, I do like Gaara... Well, I do like Shikamaru and Kiba... No, Shino's pretty cool... What? Shino? No he's got bugs... Um... How about, Kakashi?... The pervert? No way! Besides, he's to old for me... Um... Sasuke?... Ewwwwwwww! He's so full of himself! The cocky bastard! He's so mean to Naruto!... Eh? Then, how about Naruto?... NO! He's too much of a goof ball... Shikamaru?... He's too lazy... Chouji?... To... um... round... Kiba?... He's cocky, too... Neji?... You're kidding right?... Rock Lee?... Aww! He's so sweet! But I can see why Sakura doesn't want him... Kankuro?... He still plays with dolls and face paint... That leaves Gaara, I think... Yeah, I stick with him..." I agrued with myself.

Kimi, my pet monkey that I got from a friend, ran over to me and started to tug on my hair. I looked down at her with a puzzled face. She let out a screech and crawled underneath my shirt.

"Hey! What have I said about that?" I shrieked and wrenched her out of my shirt. She let out another screech and held onto my arm. I looked up and saw a massive wave coming straight at me. My eyes bugged out of their sockets as I screamed.

"How the hell did water get into the house!? What did you do Kimi!?" I wailed and pulled her into my arms as I was washed down. I got ready for the impact of one of my walls, but it never came. I swam up above the water and gasped for air. Kimi? Where was she? I twisted and turned looking for her as I heard her screech.

That's when I saw someone tugging her out of the water. I let out a cry for Kimi, but she couldn't hear me over the rushing water. Tears fell from my eyes as I relaxed my body in the hard current. I closed my eyes as the breath left my lungs.

'_Don't give up..._,' A voice whispered in my mind.

"Mom," I mummbled.

'_Don't give up... I'm here for you, Amy_,' My mother's voice filtered through my mind.

Tears fell rapidly from hearing my dead mother's voice. That's when I felt myself go over the edge of the river. A waterfall...

It almost looked like I was looking at myself fall in slow motion, before I felt someone grip my arm. The sudden movement made my eyes crack open.

"What...?" I mummbled.

"Don't worry. I got you," I looked up at the face of... Sasuke!?!? There's no way that's possible! Sasuke is an anime character! I can't be in an anime and he can't be real! It's just not possible! NO WAY!!!!

He must have seen my shocked face and he smirked. He pulled me up and brought me back to solid ground. "What? Cat got your tounge?" He asked, smuggly.

I growled and stuck my tounge out at him and turned with my arms crossed. That's when the thought crossed my mind. Kimi.

"KIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shreiked.

"Kimi? Who's Kimi?" Sasuke asked. "Nevermind. Like I care."

He turned and started to walk off. I cried and jumped on his back and started to cry.

"You have to help me find my monkey! She was given to me by a very good friend!" I wailed gripping his shirt tighter.

Tears slipped down my face as I let out hiccuping sounds. '_Wow, I'm started to act like a cry baby_,' I thought hysterically.

"Hmmph... Fine," Sasuke agreed, obviously uncomfortable with a crying girl on his back.

I thanked him over and over again, before he got annoyed and told me to shut up. I quickly shut my mouth and mummbled something so that he wouldn't here.

**Sorry, no Gaara yet! Obviously, it's going to take a while before you meet him! Well, I hope you review my story so I can make another chapter!**

Love,

xEvilxFrightsx


End file.
